


Trust.

by SharpEyedJay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at writing, Kinda, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Spanking, Way more feelings than smut, nevermind, not even really porn tbh, well it's mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpEyedJay/pseuds/SharpEyedJay
Summary: Keith never thought he'd be involuntarily defining the word 'Trust' to himself, let alone in a situation like this. He had never had the need to think about that word much. It was simple - he had no one to trust, and no one to trust in him. It wasn't really a sad thing, just something he had come to accept.





	Trust.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Welp, I'm over my fear of writing! I should celebrate by creating a well thought out fic for a popular ship in a nice fandom, so that no one is upset!  
> Me to me: Make badly written smut for the most controversial ship of an insane fandom!
> 
> A.K.A. I've heard somewhere that every ship needs a smut fic named 'Trust'. This isn't really smut, but I guess it's my contribution to that concept, because I really like it. 
> 
> A.K.A. This was based on an rp that went way differently- I left out a lot of things (including a Daddy Kink) and made it more fluffy. 
> 
> A.K.A. Safe sex is important, kids. Unless you're stuck in outer space and neither of you happened to bring condoms. Then what can you do, yknow?
> 
> ALSO before you read this please note:  
> As I am writing this fic, the canon ages of these two have not yet been confirmed. All I know is, Keith is in his 'late teens'. For all I know, they're both over 18. While writing this fic, I was going by the 'Shiro is 19' headcanon, because that's the one I tend to gravitate towards because of the comics. So- Basically, what I'm saying is, in this particular fic at least, the age gap is at most three years (that, or they're both 18+).   
> Thanks~

Keith panted heavily, his breathing unsteady and fast as he tried to adjust it. His body twitched and trembled from the pleasure, the only thing grounding it to reality being the heavy, metallic hand that rested on his hip to steady him. Inside him, he could feel the three flesh-and-blood digits moving around to find the perfect angle, so easily setting his nerves on fire by the way they moved. 

He was oversensitive, there was no doubt about that. Living his entire life alone, spending several years throughout his life with barely any contact with other people, it had taken its toll. Any human contact was still new to him, fresh in his mind and to his body, and so it could make him lose his mind very easily. It wasn't helping that the man with him was so damn good at it, anyways. 

It was only the beginning of the night, really, and yet his ass was already sore from the metallic hand coming down on it repeatedly a few minutes ago, and no matter how gently it was used, Keith could already feel the angry, red marks forming there in its wake (not that he minded). Right now, though, that pain sensation that he'd come to love was replaced with something far more pleasurable, gentle and tender despite its vile and, frankly, slightly gross nature (Keith wasn't going to lie, before he'd had it done to himself, he had always been disgusted by the idea of fingering). 

His thoughts were blurry and scattered, he kept losing track of them and re-collecting them again and again as the sensations inside him shifted and changed with the movements of the other man. For all his inexperience, he knew that at this point, his mind should have been blank. He had always assumed it would be so and for the first few times he did this, it actually was so - For the first few times he did this, the only thing he could think about was a single name, repeating itself in his mind like a broken record. 

"Shiro, Shiro, Shiro"

This night, though, something had changed. It wasn't the setting; it was still all the same, the both of them lying naked in Shiro's bed, Keith practically pressing his forehead into Shiro's chest and letting him do all the work (At the end of the night, Shiro was usually rewarded by a handjob or, on better days, even a sloppy blowjob. Keith always knew it was unfair, but Shiro would never ask for more than that). 

No. It was that he couldn't just let go of his thoughts anymore. They kept coming back, kept tormenting him, all of them narrowing down into one single word. 

"Trust"

It was such a small word, no different from any other word in the English language, and yet it carried so much meaning. For each and every person, it meant a different thing. To trust someone meant a different thing, to show someone trust meant a different thing, to be trusted meant a different thing. 

Keith never thought he'd be involuntarily defining the word 'Trust' to himself, let alone in a situation like this. He had never had the need to think about that word much. It was simple - he had no one to trust, and no one to trust in him. It wasn't really a sad thing, just something he had come to accept. 

Of course, he trusted his team. He trusted Pidge and Hunk's better judgement (he trusted it, he didn't necessarily accept or go along with it), for example. Trusted Lance to always be able to brighten the mood. Trusted the amount of knowledge Coran and Allura carried. Trusted them all to come to his aid if the situation called for it. Sure. 

But, real trust, real trust was different. 

It was the little things. It was letting someone touch his hair, knowing it wouldn't be ridiculed or pulled. It was letting his guard down around his clothing and objects without fear of them being damaged or stolen. It was letting someone touch his stomach, chest and neck without immediately raising his guards or moving back. 

But it was also bigger than that. It was looking someone in the eyes and being sure that the emotions he found there didn't mask resentment or hate. It was falling asleep close to someone and not denying himself a deep slumber out of caution of being pranked or seriously harmed. It was turning his back on someone and knowing, trusting that they wouldn't hurt him, and wouldn't leave him behind. 

This was the type of trust he didn't feel for any of his teammates. For anyone, anyone at all, for that matter. Except maybe, just one person. 

He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts by Shiro's leg, it slowly pushing his way between Keith's thighs. This was also something they'd done before, it granted Keith the friction he needed to reach his climax. Shiro usually did this when he thought the younger was close, and Keith usually looked forward to the pleasant feeling- As much as he could with an incoherent, babbling brain, anyways. 

This time, though, this was different as well. Because he looked up into Shiro's eyes and saw a strange mix of emotions he had never seen before. They were warm, affectionate, kind, clearly having Keith's best interest in mind. But there was something beyond that layer, a thick swirl of something he recognized with a small shudder. He didn't know the word for it, but the closest he could think of was hunger.

And then he panicked. The next thing he knew, Keith was all but pushing Shiro away, the latter's eyes widening in surprise and worry. Keith struggled to catch his breath and get his head on straight, wincing at the awkward angle the fingers inside him had taken from the sudden motion, but not letting it distract him. He hadn't meant for his movements to be so harsh and sudden, but they did what they were meant to - they gave him a long enough pause to interject. 

Because Shiro was worth more than that. He was worth more than laying there, working so damn hard to make Keith feel good. He was worth more than watching the younger boy reach his limit and stumble into pleasure, all the while barely feeling anything but teased and neglected himself. He was worth more than a tired, clumsy handjob after all was said and done. And while he himself had said that it was alright, that he didn't want to push Keith, that he was more than satisfied by just knowing he had enjoyed himself, Keith was fundamentally against those words. The only person that Keith trusted, truly trusted, deserved better. 

Keith stuttered and fumbled for words, not knowing what to say, but knowing that he had to say it immediately, before the older man started getting paranoid that he had done something wrong. Just as Shiro opened his mouth to speak, just as his careful voice started sounding something out, Keith cut him off. 

"H-Hold on..." Internally, he cursed his stuttering and took another deep breath to try again, "Wait... C-Can we..." He realized he didn't know what to say. 

Really, even getting to the point where they were now was very difficult. It was all mostly initiated by Shiro. Of course, he had taken care that everything was 100% consensual and comfortable for the Korean, but he had also taken lead, knowing that the other would never be so bold in his desires. Keith had no idea how to convey what he wanted to, didn't even know what reaction he would receive. So, instead of talking, he did the natural thing for him to do - he let his body take over.

He flipped over onto his back without thinking, and, grabbing Shiro's shoulders, tried to pull the older man over himself. The motion was awkward, uncomfortable, and it made Keith's back and behind ache. But it seemed to have gotten the message across. Shiro didn't budge, but instead he flipped Keith back over, holding one hand on his shoulder. His eyes were careful, but understanding. Even somewhat hopeful, really. 

"You want to take this farther?" He guessed in a soft, kind voice and Keith found himself nodding before he even processed the question, prompting Shiro to smile a toothy smile. "Alright, flip over," He commanded. 

Keith immediately flopped himself back down onto his back, expecting the other to move over him and ignoring the dull pain that flared up inside him. Instead, though, Shiro was shaking his head gently. 

"On your side," He instructed and, again, Keith had no choice but to do exactly that. By now, it was almost impulsive for him to follow anything that voice told him before thinking it through. It was sort of useful most of the time, given that the only commands Shiro usually gave were ones in the heat of battle.

This time, though, he really should've thought this through, because as soon as he was on his other side, facing away from Shiro, he almost froze, suddenly thinking about everything way too much. 

He was laying down, naked, exposed, not even his trusty knife in arm's reach. His limbs were noodles, his mind a whirlwind, his body an earthquake. He was winded, parts of his body still sore, his mind high on pleasure and adrenaline. He was in no position to defend himself, either mentally or physically. He was fragile, vulnerable at a time like this, and he had just let someone lay behind him, completely up to their own devices. 

A trickle of fear, small but loud, had found its way into his heart, which was now drumming against his rib-cage. It was a primal, instinctive fear, one fueled not by logic or thought but merely instincts of self-preservation. He knew that if he was attacked by the person behind him, he would be as good as dead. He knew that if the person behind him stood up and left him, alone, cold and scared, he wouldn't be able to reach out and stop them. He couldn't do anything, anything at all, and he didn't know which of the two possibilities terrified him more. He couldn't stand being left behind again, couldn't stand being hurt again. 

And then-

And then something pressed against his back and made his breath stutter. It was Shiro's chest, his heavy, metal arm coming back down to rest on his hip. It was something small, a bit of contact from a part of Shiro's body that he couldn't even feel. It was supposed to be cold, harsh and uncomfortable, and yet...

And yet it immediately calmed him down. He practically melted into the embrace from behind, relief crashing through him like a wave. Because this was Shiro, and Shiro had no reason to hurt him, no reason to leave him. Because Shiro had no desire to do either. Because Shiro was the only person he could trust to be so close to him, pressed against his back. 

Absently, he wondered if Shiro had chosen this position specifically to see if Keith actually wanted this, actually trusted him. He took a deep breath and made himself relax even more as Shiro slipped his human hand under Keith's shoulder to wrap it around him. If that was the case, he'd have to show him that he really did want this. 

Shiro didn't have to ask if he was sure again, just choosing this position was a question in its own right and Keith letting go of his usual careful and composed persona was already an answer. Instead, he prepared him by leaning down and whispering every praise under the sun into his ear gently, softly, to prepare him for the discomfort that the both of them knew was coming for the younger. Keith squirmed, both under the uncomfortable stretch, but also under being praised, complimented like this. This was another thing that was unique to Shiro. Only he had ever truly complimented him. 

The rest of that night was a wild flurry of emotions and feelings, both mental and physical for Keith. He could barely keep up with everything that was happening to his body and mind and, after all was said and done, could barely recall how much time had passed or even recount exactly what had happened. 

He lay silent for a few heartbeats after they were both down, climbing down from his high and trying to regain his steady breathing. The only noise he made was the light whine as Shiro pulled out carefully. Then, after the comfortable silence had stretched out for what seemed like hours, he was carefully turned over by gentle, strong arms, accompanied by an equally gentle, strong voice. 

"Well, don't just be silent... Did you enjoy it?" Keith almost groaned inwardly, the only thing he really wanted to do was roll over and sleep, not be questioned.

But he quickly stifled that irritation. Because this was Shiro, the man he trusted, the man that was his first friend, his only lover, and the man that enjoyed, more than anything, hearing that his partner had a good time. So instead of lashing out, he held Shiro closer, pushing his nose into the crook of his neck to hide his blush. He didn't remember what he said, but it seemed to make Shiro happy, because he immediately felt two arms - one harsh and cold, and the other warm and soft - slide around him and pull him tight into a hug.

For the first time in a long time, Keith felt truly content. 

He was happy. 

He was satisfied. 

He truly trusted Shiro. 

He loved...

Keith fell asleep after that, safe in the arms of his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey, you made it. 
> 
> Well, thanks for reading!
> 
> (Honestly I might make up for the lack of real smut in this thing by writing another fic for them that's basically your average 'Hardcore BDSM and toothrotting fluff' trope, because they seem perfect to that... So um... Take that for what you will). 
> 
> Please note that I really do want to receive constructive criticism! Please, point out the flaws in my writing style, characterization, wording, grammar and delivery so I know what to improve!!!
> 
> Also.   
> If you're just here to hate on Sheith- Good for you!   
> Fight me about it down in the comments!  
> ...No, I'm serious. We can debate, I LIVE off of conflict tbh. As long as you're willing to debate and not just call me names. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks again!


End file.
